


cast away the clothes you wear (and give your love to me)

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael and Sonny need to bunk up for the night. There's only one bed. I have absolutely no idea where this could POSSIBLY go (but the tags should give you a hint.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	cast away the clothes you wear (and give your love to me)

**Author's Note:**

> This covers Side A: Purple and Side B: Bed Sharing for the June challenge.
> 
> Title is from Approaching Lavender by Gordon Lightfoot, because I'm really leaning into the purple and also it's just a really fantastic song.
> 
> Eternal and forever thanks to my noodlemuffin [Jillypups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups) for helping me sort out the eggplant bit. With fronds like her, who needs anemones?

Rafael is sitting hunched over in the passenger seat of the car, blowing on his hands and rubbing them together in a failed attempt to coax warmth into his fingertips, when Sonny trudges back to him, kicking pebbles as he walks. He heaves himself into the driver’s seat, frowning.

“No room at the inn?” Rafael asks tiredly. This is the third motel they’ve checked, and the car is running on fumes. If they can’t stay here, they’re going to have to flip a coin for the backseat and hope they can find somewhere to park that will have at least some shelter from the wind.

“Nah, I got the last room.” Sonny says, rubbing a hand over his face. His voice is steeped in exhaustion. He’s been driving for nearly four hours, and the situation in Baltimore had been a complete shit show of mishandled evidence and shoddy warrants, so he’s running almost as empty as his car at this point.

“So why are you frowning? And what are we waiting for, it’s freezing out here.” Rafael gets out of the car, grabbing his overnight bag from the backseat. Sonny follows suit and then leads Barba up to the second floor of the complex and down to the end of the hall where their room is. He swipes the keycard and nudges the door open with his shoulder, moving backwards into the room to show Barba why he was frowning.

The other man walks in behind him and pulls up short when he sees the bed. The only bed. It’s a queen, at least, covered in lurid purple sheets and one of those woollen blankets that every motel in America stocks up on, with the strip of shiny satin showing you which end is up.

“Well,” Rafael says, looking at the bed. “It’s not ideal, but I’m sure we can manage. It’s big, so we can be grateful for small mercies.”

Sonny nods, too tired to argue. He toes off his shoes and takes his bag into the bathroom. Rafael pulls the blanket and sheet out from where they are tucked in at the foot of the bed and arranges two of the pillows at the bottom. He shudders at the rough feeling of the blanket and thinks about tossing it on the floor, but it’s too cold to sleep only with the sheet.

The door to the bathroom opens and Sonny steps out in a t-shirt and aubergine trunks. “Jesus Christ,” Rafael blurts, eyes focused on the trunks. “Remind me to add an eggplant emoji next to your name in my contacts list.” He snaps his mouth shut, swallowing reflexively, and grabs his own bag, hustling past an open-mouthed Sonny to brush his teeth.

He swiftly changes into a t-shirt of his own, and then stares mournfully at his weekender as he realizes he hasn’t packed pyjama pants. He doesn’t sleep in them when he’s on his own, and he certainly hadn’t been planning on sharing a bed with anyone on this trip. He's going to have to get into bed in his briefs, cut high on his thighs and a bit tighter than he wants given the close quarters he's about to be sharing with an attractive man.

He pokes his head out the door to see if Sonny is in bed yet and he is, a long lump under the covers, head to the wall, legs curled slightly. He’s facing the centre of the bed but his eyes are closed. Clutching his bag in front of him, Rafael leaves the bathroom and hurries over to the bed. He slides under the covers, toes to the wall and head next to Sonny’s ankles before turning so he is facing the outer edge of the mattress.

The sheet is smooth against his skin and he feels it brushing against the hair on his thighs. Even under the blanket, he feels exposed, and finds himself wishing he were the sort to wear loose boxers. He tries not to think about the length of leg revealed by Sonny’s trunks, _really_ tries not to think about the way the fabric had clung and shifted as Sonny had walked towards the bed.

He hisses quietly as the blanket rubs up against an exposed shoulder, and pulls the sheet up to act as a barrier between himself and the coarse wool. As the linens move, exposing his feet, Sonny grunts, but remains otherwise asleep.

* * *

When he wakes, Rafael’s eyes open to the sight of two knobby knees inches away from his face. Sonny has shifted down in his sleep, his head a good foot away from the headboard and his feet dangling over the foot of the mattress. The blanket has been kicked off by one or both of them in the night, and the sheet is pooled between them.

Rafael’s eyes travel down and back up the length of Sonny’s legs and his already-dry throat clicks convulsively when his eyes rest at Sonny’s crotch. Sonny is hard, his morning wood distending the fabric, and Rafael can see the barest glimpse of his cockhead pushing through the fly of the trunks.

His throat may be dry but his mouth is not as he takes in the sight of the other man, before a rush of embarrassment floods him and he closes his eyes. It doesn't help, he can still see it, burned across his retinas.

Sonny doesn’t seem to be having any similar sort of struggle. He’s still asleep, and as Rafael watches, he shifts, draping one hand over Rafael’s legs. Rafael flinches and nearly kicks Sonny’s nose in an effort to dislodge his hand. He doesn’t, but the movement snaps Sonny partway to wakefulness.

“B’rba?” He cracks an eye open and looks down to where Rafael is staring at him. His eyes do a journey of their own, from Barba’s face down to his legs, and he lets out a small “oh!” and snatches his hand away, tucking it around his torso.

“Sorry.” He murmurs, eyes drifting shut again.

All Rafael hears is that “oh!” sound over and over in his mind and he can feel his body suffuse with heat as his own cock stirs. He bites his lip hard, trying to distract himself, and is feeling about ready to jump out of bed and into a cold shower when he feels Sonny’s hand on his leg again.

He looks down, and Sonny is staring right at him. Or rather, at his briefs, which are now straining to contain his own erection. Rafael stares up at the ceiling and briefly wishes for it to cave in on them. When it doesn’t, he looks back down to Sonny, who now looks him in the eye.

“I’m very sorry,” Rafael offers. “It’s, um, been some time since I shared close quarters with another person. It will go away eventually.”

Sonny shifts, his body sliding down the sheets. He telegraphs every movement, giving Rafael every chance to move, but he’s still, waiting to see where Sonny will go.

“What if I don’t want it to go away?” Sonny asks. His face is inches away from Rafael's groin. He licks his lips, and Rafael twitches, a dark patch beginning to form on his briefs as precum spurts from his cock.

“Carisi,” Rafael says it low, almost pleading. “If you’re waiting for my enthusiastic consent, you have it.”

Sonny inhales deeply, exhales, and suddenly there is warm breath on Rafael as his mouth closes over the damp patch, sucking at Rafael’s cock through the fabric. His hands come up, tugging the briefs down to Rafael’s knees.

He makes the “oh!” sound again at the sight of Rafael’s bare cock, flushed purple and heavy, glistening at the tip. And then he is not making any sounds that can be discerned as words, because his mouth is tight around Rafael’s cock, throat swallowing against the thickness of it, and Rafael can already tell he isn’t going to last long against the wet heat surrounding him.

Sonny’s hands come up to brace himself on Rafael’s thighs, fingertips digging into the flesh, fingernails scratching gently through the hair there. The muscles in his thighs quiver, the sensitive skin prickling at the feeling of Sonny’s calloused fingertips pressing into it. Sonny pulls off, taking a moment to kiss and nip at Rafael’s inner thighs, sucking hickeys as he moves around, his tongue a balm after the dull bite of his teeth.

If Rafael turns his head up just a little, he is positioned directly next to Sonny’s own neglected erection. He puts his fingers to the flap of the trunks, pulling at it so Sonny’s cock slips through, bobbing in front of Rafael’s face. It’s long and pink like the rest of Sonny, flushed dark with arousal.

He shimmies his upper body closer, wrapping his lips and tongue just around the tip of Sonny’s cock. He is rewarded with a fresh flow of salty-fresh precum and he laps at it eagerly, wrapping his hand firmly around the shaft, stroking it slowly, coaxing more out with every twist of his wrist.

Sonny’s mouth is back on his cock, and he is moaning around his own mouthful, one hand still gripping Rafael’s thigh and the other pumping the few inches he can’t get down his throat. The moans send vibrations running down Rafael’s cock, up his spine, he’s surrounded by the intensity and wants to buck into it, but the hand on his thigh is keeping him in place and he can feel his orgasm building like a bubble. It bursts like a tidal wave over a dam, the only warning is a choked “fuck!” and he is pumping deep into Sonny’s throat. He can’t see it but he feels it working, swallowing everything he gives it, and that’s nearly enough to keep him hard for a second round, but Sonny draws off him with a wet pop, his lips spit-slick and shiny red.

He looks down at Rafael, who returns his attentions to the task at hand, his tongue dipping into the slit of Sonny’s cock, licking at the pearly liquid flowing out.

“Fu-uck, fuck, Barba, that’s – fuck, I want to fuck you, please, can I fuck you?” Sonny’s hips twitch like he is trying to stop himself from thrusting so hard his entire length pierces Rafael’s throat.

Rafael pulls off and looks back at the other man. “I don’t have anything with me, do you?” He asks, his hand still around Sonny.

Sonny throws his head back with a grimace. “No, fuck.”

Rafael looks around, considering. “Wait,” he says, “don’t move.”

Sonny watches as he gets out of bed, his briefs dangling around one ankle, his now sticky-soft cock swaying. He disappears into the bathroom and emerges a moment later with a bottle of generically branded hand lotion. Sonny shoves his trunks down, kicking them onto the floor, and lies back.

Rearranging the pillows so they are back at the headboard, Rafael climbs back into the bed to lie in front of Sonny, facing away from him. He fumbles with the lotion before getting it open, and he squeezes a large dollop into the palm of his hand. Sonny watches, and as he sees Rafael’s hand disappear between his own thighs he gets it, and groans.

Rafael reaches behind himself, hand slippery with lotion, smearing it on Sonny’s cock as he pushes back, thighs clenched tightly together. Sonny takes over, gripping his cock and slowly pushing it between Rafael’s thighs. The skin there is soft, the lotion letting him glide smoothly as he fucks in and out. He can already see faint bruises forming from where his fingertips had been gripping, and he curls his hand around one leg, trying to get his fingers in the same spot, to deepen the purple bruises. He wants to leave small marks that signify he was here.

The head of Sonny’s cock nudges up against Rafael’s spent balls, the tip slightly cool from how wet it is, and Rafael hisses at the electric needle buzz that zips through him at the way it hits his overly sensitive skin as Sonny thrusts. Sonny pulls out to apply more lotion, squeezing the bottle directly onto Rafael’s skin and fucking back in, smearing it with his cock.

They both groan, Sonny at how tight and soft Rafael feels around him and Rafael at the shuddering knife’s edge he is on, tipping closer and falling back from the painful side of too much pleasure. Sonny moves faster, snapping his hips as he fucks Rafael’s thighs, his hands pushing them together to make the space even tighter.

His thrusts become erratic, the tip of his cock prodding between Rafael’s ass cheeks. It nudges against the tight furl of muscle hidden there, precome leaking directly onto his hole. Rafael gasps, his hole clenching, trying to grasp at Sonny.

Sonny is close, he can feel it, his balls heavy and tight, and he thrusts once, twice more before he comes, his cock spurting thick white streaks up the front and inside of Rafael’s thighs.

As he falls back, cock slipping out from between Rafael’s legs, he relishes in the sight of the other man, lying sated and sticky in front of him.

They shower separately before checking out, anxious to get back on the road and back to the city. Sonny is pumping gas at the station next to the motel while Rafael is inside the attached convenience store trying to find whatever most closely resembles edible breakfast food, when a pop of colour catches his eye.

There’s a little girl with a table set up by the curb, plastic buckets around her full of cellophane-wrapped bouquets of flowers. As he hooks the gas nozzle back into its holder, he skims over her offerings. One bouquet catches his eye, and he walks over to buy it, exchanging the cash in his wallet for a small posy of purple cosmos.

Rafael is standing next to the car when he gets back, and he looks blankly at the flowers Sonny is presenting to him. Sonny shakes them a little.

“I know flowers usually come first, but,” he shrugs, a sly grin on his face. “I think the order we came was pretty good.”

Rafael rolls his eyes but takes the flowers, holding them tentatively up to his nose. A small smile creeps over his face as he inhales their light vanilla perfume.

The remaining drive back to Manhattan is quiet, Rafael taking the opportunity to go over the notes they took in Baltimore, but Sonny catches him out of the corner of his eye, occasionally taking a surreptitious sniff of the flowers he has kept in his lap.

Sonny pulls up in front of Barba’s building and puts his hazard lights on. He taps his fingers against the wheel as Barba puts his notes away and reaches into the backseat for his bag.

“Hey, counsellor,” he blurts out as Barba is stepping out of the car. He turns, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yes, counsellor?” Rafael asks.

Sonny opens his mouth, but then stops, not sure what he wants to say. Rafael looks at him, his expression inscrutable.

“Do you, um. Wanna grab dinner tomorrow, maybe?”

He looks up at Barba, the midday sun casting purple-blue shadows around him.

“I think I can make space in my calendar.” Barba replies, but his tone belies the statement. He sounds pleased at having been asked.

Sonny grins. “Awesome! I mean, um, cool. Yeah, cool. That would be…” he trails off.

“Cool?” Barba supplies, eyebrow arched, but grinning back.

Sonny flushes. “Yeah, right. I’ll text you?”

Rafael tips the flowers towards Sonny in a salute. “I’ll look forward to it.” He shuts the door and Sonny watches him walk into his building, his bag slung over one shoulder, briefcase over the other, flowers clutched in one hand.

Sonny can’t see them, but he knows he has left his presence on Barba’s skin, vivid purple marks dotting his thighs. By tomorrow night they will likely have faded to a quieter shade, but Sonny looks forward to seeing how many more he can leave, where he can get away with leaving them. It appeals to a roaring possessiveness in him, knowing Rafael’s body bears his signature where no one else has permission to look.

He pulls away from the curb and eases back into traffic, already thinking ahead to what tomorrow will bring. He’s going to have to explain the Baltimore situation to the DA, which he’s not looking forward to, but Barba will be there to back up his testimony and then it will just be the two of them again, his own little reward for getting through the day.


End file.
